


Demon King Versus Joker

by Chouhan



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Yuuki isn't called a demon king for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chouhan/pseuds/Chouhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuki joins the spies at the table for a fun night of cards and chill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon King Versus Joker

It was a peaceful evening until Lt. Colonel Yuuki decided to join their little game.

"I suppose it's good to play with you from time to time. I'll partake for tonight."

Joker Game was a game full of unexpected thrills and twists, but if played with the same crowd every night, it could get quite boring, even with a room full of quick minds like theirs. It was a game they played to keep their wits sharp, but once they've learned and gotten used to each other's strategies, it didn't require as much thought and became almost second nature. It was up to the mood of whoever was soliciting information whether or not they would let a certain player win. Thus, any new addition was always welcome, as it was with Sakuma. But this time, it was different. 

Yuuki's joining them was thus far, in a long while, the greatest twist of all.

All the spies gulped involuntarily once their commander pulled back his chair. The tension in the air was palpable once he had settled in on his seat, shuffling and distributing the cards to each respective player: for tonight, the lineup consisted of Miyoshi, Kaminaga, Jitsui and Amari. The rest - Tazaki, Fukumoto, Hatano and Odagiri - all stood back, watching with wide eyes and badly concealed curiosity as they all tried to process the information that, indeed, the man himself was here, and he was joining them for a night of fun.

The ones sitting at the table all gave him pleasant smiles. The ones who stood back went about their business while they waited for them to start.

What was supposed to be a casual game of cards turned into an all-out war between eight well-seasoned spies and one genius of a veteran. 

Not a half-hour in and it was already apparent that the battle was half-won. 

Hatano was drinking more than usual. Cold sweat was dripping down Jitsui's forehead. Amari was sighing to himself with a smile of surrender, Kaminaga was chewing on the tip of his thumb in frustration, and Miyoshi's cigarette had, while clamped tightly between his lips, become nothing but a cylindrical pile of ash. He had no time to replace it with a new one. The old man gave him, or any of them, no such luxury. Fukumoto had run out of glasses to wipe, and not a million menthol cigarettes would be enough to bribe a victory out of Odagiri. At the corner of the room, Tazaki was busying himself with trying to levitate a coin between his palms. 

A small part of everyone died when they watched Yuuki rake in all the chips a little later on, the battle won at last. He gave them his usual smile, snuffed out his cigarette, rose from the table with all of their money, and counted them between his fingers while he made his way out.

"Good work today," he said, and all the spies at the table let their heads thunk on the wood in utter defeat. 

Here lies D Agency, broke and done in by none other than their own founder. 

The rest could only look on at the four withered spies and at Yuuki’s retreating figure, not quite comprehending what just transpired. Not even Miyoshi, his best student, could stand a chance against him. It wasn't even a contest to begin with. The master beat his pupils without even batting an eyelash.

"What the..." began Hatano, but he couldn't quite finish his statement.

"How the hell did he do that?" Tazaki finally managed to say after a while of contemplation.

The spies on the table could only groan in reply.

It had been a wild night, indeed. 

They all agreed never to play with Yuuki ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a comic/doodle by Miwa Shirow on Twitter!


End file.
